


Next, please?

by makingitwork



Series: Theo/Stiles Prompt Fills [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Theo is a doctor, and he gets to give a physical to his high school crush; Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next, please?

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

‘Doctor Raeken?’ The nurse asked ‘your 11 o’clock finally showed up.’

Theo glared at the clock, 11:58, of course, of course they’d come as soon as Theo was about to go on his lunch break. He sighed, and the nurse tutted sympathetically ‘okay, give me a minute, I’ll call him in.’ She nodded, and he picked up his clipboard, looking for the name. 

Genim Stilinski. He frowned, why did he recognise that name? 

He shrugged- it was a physical, he should be done in about fifteen minutes. He walked into the waiting room, the only person there hunched into his hoodie ‘Genim? Come on through, please,’ and he walked back inside. 

He closed the door with a click, and watched as Genim fiddled 

‘Are you alright, Genim? There’s no need to be nervous-‘

‘It’s Stiles, please,’ he said softly, tugging down his hood, ‘sorry- this is just my first one.’

Theo stared.

No. Fucking. Way.

Stiles Stilinski? 

His Stiles Stilinski? He picked up the chart- Yes, Beacon Hills born and raised. God, what where the chances? Stiles Stilinski had been his high school crush for five years, and the other boy had been too absorbed with helping Scott to ever even notice him. Theo assessed him. Still as beautiful, lips still as pink, he was just as gorgeous as he used to be. 

Something flickered in Theo’s mind.

This was an opportunity.

A wicked, wicked opportunity. 

‘Don’t worry, Stiles, no one’s here to judge, we’re just making sure you’re all healthy,’ he smiled brilliantly, and Stiles nodded, fiddling with the zip ‘would you like to get undressed?’ He didn’t mention the screen he’d put away because he thought he’d be heading out to lunch. He rather wanted Stiles to undress right in front of him.

And of course, the poor boy didn't know better.

‘You can pop your clothes on the chair in the corner, and then we’ll get started. I’ll just fill in a few of your details into the computer.’ He sat down, and Stiles took a few deep breaths, before unzipping his hoodie. He had his back to Theo, so Theo watched unabashed as those milky arms were revealed. ‘So Stiles, are you feeling well today?’

‘I’m feeling good,’ Stiles nodded, toeing off his shoes and placing them neatly under the chair 

‘And how many sexual partners would you say you’ve had in the past five months?’

‘Um- n—none.’ Stiles pinked a little, capturing the edge of his shirt and lifting it up over his yeast. His back was lean and mole dotted and Theo licked his lips 

‘How about in the last two years?’

‘I’ve never…’ Stiles turned to glance at him, but Theo made sure his gaze was trained on the computer ‘I’ve never had sex.’ He croaked out.

Theo was tenting in his pants, but remained cool ‘so you’re still a virgin? That’s perfectly fine, Stiles. Nothing to be ashamed of.’

 _Holy shit._ Stiles Stilinski, the brightest person in Beacon Hills, the most beautiful, the only human of Scott’s pack for years, had never lost his virginity? 

Theo readjusted his coat, heartbeat rising. He watched as Stiles unbuttoned his jeans and then his underwear, showing off that plump, perky behind. His hands were cupped over his genitals, and Theo stood 

‘Wonderful, Stiles, will you just step onto the scales for me please?’ He scribbled down the measurements, taking the chance to look over Stiles’ front. God, he was gorgeous. So beautiful, the body the same as the one Theo had always tried to sneak peaks at in the locker room. Those nipples were at attention in the cold room, and goosebumps splayed over his shoulders. ‘Okay, Stiles, if you can just raise your hands above your head for me.’ Stiles hesitated a moment, but did so, and Theo massaged gently into his arms, feeling for anything unusual, whilst Stiles looked at the ceiling. 

Which gave Theo and unobstructed view of Stiles’ beautiful limp cock. 

‘Okay, Stiles, we’re going to be doing a prostate exam next, have you ever engaged in anal play at all?’

Stiles hook his head, biting his bottom lip ‘never,’ he offered a small laugh ‘I bet you don’t get many like me,’

‘Stiles, everyone’s different,’ Theo said reassuringly ‘would you like to lie on the table face up or face down?’

Stiles turned beet red ‘face down,’ he mumbled, and lay on the table, tucked his arms under his chin. 

Theo chuckled, gripping Stiles’ hips and tugging him down the bed until his legs were splayed over each side, little hole forced open, blinking up at him. Stiles jeeped.

‘Sorry Stiles,’ Theo said confidently ‘we have to get it right, prostate cancer can kill, you know.’

He looked at the gloves, and grinned, tossing them aside, squirting lube directly onto Stiles’ hole, and the boy jerked, but couldn’t close his legs as Theo was standing between them, and they were hooked firmly over each side of the bed. He pressed his thumb firmly over Stiles’ hole, forcing some of the lube inside ‘sorry it’s cold, just tell me if anything hurts, okay?’

Stiles was panting ‘I-I…o-okay,’

Theo slid his middle finger in slowly, giving Stiles time to relax, pulling out a little and pushing in before it was fully seated. 

Jesus fuck Stiles was tight. 

It made Theo dizzy, thinking about how he was the only person to ever touch Stiles in this way. A streak of possessiveness fluttered through him happily. 

‘Okay, bear down for me Stiles-‘ and he slotted another finger in beside it.

Stiles whined, going limp ‘feel full,’ he said, voice muffled, and Theo patted his right ass cheek comfortingly 

‘I know, I know. I’m just gonna find the prostate. Be a good boy for me, Stiles?’

Stiles swallowed thickly- what? What had the doctor just s-

his entire body contracted off the bed as the doctor’s fingers pressed firmly over a little bundle of nerves.

‘There’s the prostate!’

Stiles gripped the bed, panting; why did the doctor sound so pleased? What the fuck was this- he cried out, hips rolling sinuously as his prostate was brushed over again, and again- he couldn’t think- he needed to think- but the sparks of pleasure made him limp and docile- and he had a terrible feeling that’s just what the doctor wanted. 

‘There you go, Stiles,’ the voice crooned, warm and smooth in his hear ‘that’s right, come on,’

Stiles squirmed as his hips are raised, allowing his throbbing erection to stand proud. 

‘I don’t- this isn’t-‘

He cried out as a third finger stretched his hole deliciously, black spots swimming in his vision 

‘I’m gonna-‘

‘You’re doing so good, baby boy, so good for me. You can cum, do it for me,’

and warm lips were kissing his shoulder and Stiles’ back arched into a bow as he came without a single touch to his cock, three fingers still firmly slotted into his hole.

‘Who are you?’ Stiles mumbled softly, as he was turned onto his back, legs pushed apart, leaving him in full view and vulnerable, cum drying across his stomach

‘You don’t remember me, Stiles?’ Said the doctor softly and Stiles frowned, trying to focus on that face. Sure, he was incredibly good looking, with a smile like sunshine 

No.

‘Theo?’ He whispered, and Theo smiled. ‘Jesus you’re good looking. I mean- you were always- I mean-‘

‘Stiles, baby,’ Theo caressed the inside of his thigh, other hand unzipping and positioning himself ‘I know. It’s alright though, I’m here. I’m gonna take that virginity, and this hole belongs to me, you understand?’

Stiles whimpered. The whole thing felt surreal. ‘Okay,’ he nodded ‘yours. I’m yours.’

Theo’s eyes went dark with desire and he thrust in, and Stiles toes curled as Theo caught him in a kiss. ‘For so long, Stiles, I’ve been in love with you. But you never saw me.’ He thrust steadily, Stiles’ breath catching every time, ‘but you do now, don’t you? You’re finally mine, all mine,’

Stiles nodded deliriously ‘yours, yours, yours,’

 

Theo didn’t get his lunch break that day. 

But Stiles has an appointment every week for the next five.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt and comment!  
> xx


End file.
